Fin de Boucle
by Aelwing
Summary: Si Jack racontais ce qu'il avait fait pendant la boucle ?


Fin de Boucle

Auteur : Aelwing ( description : dingue accro aux fics et a ses bouquins )

E-mail : ……………… ma boitte postale attend vos commentaires avec impatience…

Résumé : Vous connaissez tous La Boucle, et si à la fin, Jack racontait les 'folies' qu'il a fait durant les Boucles temporelles ??

Genre : non-identifié et guimauve

Spoilers : La Boucle

Disclaimer : N'ayant pas gagné au loto récemment ou épousé un milliardaire, rien n'est a moi, même si ce serait chouette

Notes : si quelqu'un a déjà écrit une fic comme ça, je suis désolée, mais comme je n'en aie pas encore vue, je me lance.

Si Angel16, l'auteur de la super fic Merry Chirtmas, que j'ai lu au moins cinq fois, lit ce texte, est-ce que tu pourrais refaire une aussi chouette fic, et aussi longue, ce serait vraiment génial ! (j'arrive jamais à les faire durer mes fics   désolée de pas pouvoir prendre la pareille a mes lecteurs)

J'ai mit deux commentaires en rouge pour les puristes

Fin de Boucle

_D -Pendant que cette fameuse journée se répétait, vous n'avez pas été tenté de faire de truc un peu dingues ? Après tout, vous pouviez faire ce que vous vouliez, sans vous soucier de conséquences ?_

_J -C'est marrant parce que vous m'avez déjà dit ça…_

_D - Et alors ?_

Il fait un sourire mystérieux en regardant Sam, et après un temps il répond :

_J -J'ai appliqué !_

_S -Comment mon colonel ?_

_? -Il a réprimandé le général Hammond. _dit Teal'c qui venait d'arriver.

_S –Comment ca ?_

_J –Je jouais au golf et le général m'a interrompu en plein milieu de mon swing, il n'a pas du adorer ma manière de jouer…_

_T –A travers la porte._

_J – Effectivement._

_S –Vous avez joué au golf a travers la porte !! Mais c'est de la folie, ça coûte une fortune de la maintenir ouverte !!_

_J –On allait retourner dans le passé, que vouliez vous que ça change à notre facture d'électricité carter ?_

_S- Vous n'avez pas tord mon colonel, mais vous ne deviez pas aider Daniel a…_

_J –Carter, après plus de trois mois à écouter Daniel traduire les mêmes phrases, sans vous offenser Daniel…_

_D –Ce n'est rien._

_J -…Teal'c et moi avons pensé que nous méritions bien une petite boucle de repos_

_T –En effet, vous avez d'ailleurs 'craqué', selon vos termes, dans le mess._

_J –J'étais sur les nerfs, alors pas de commentaires Daniel !_

_D –Je n'allais rien dire_

_S –Si le général s'en rappelait, vous vous seriez pris un blâme pour injure a supérieur, mon colonel._

_J –(pour lui)S'il se souvenait de tout, je serais en cour martiale._

_D –En court martiale !! Pourquoi donc jack ?_

_J –Pour rien Daniel, pour rien_

_S –Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, mon colonel pour passer en cour martiale ?_

_J –Je préfère ne pas en parler._

_S –S'il vous plait, mon colonel, dites-nous_

_J –Curieuse Carter ?_

_S –Oui mon colonel, ça vous embête ?_

_J –Non, si vous voulez savoir, j'ai donné ma lettre de démission a Georges_

_S – Votre lettre de démission, mais pourquoi ?_

_J –C'est marrant, c'est exactement ce que vous avez dit. Ca vous embête ?_

_S –Oui mon colonel, je vous regretterais si vous démissionnez._

_J –Je peux vous assurer que vous étiez très compréhensive Carter. Et très enthousiaste._

_S –Pardon !?!_

_D –Sam a été contente que vous démissionnez, c'est impossible, pourquoi elle aurait eu cette réaction ?_

_S –Et a quoi vous avez vu ça mon colonel ?_

_J –Pour répondre à vos deux questions, je t'aie embrassée Sam, et tu as répondu avec beaucoup d'ardeur, sans te soucier de Georges à côté de nous._

_D&S –Pardon ??_

_J –Je t'aime Sam, pense à ça. _

Sur ses mots il quitta la table et le mess laissant derrière lui un Daniel abasourdit et une Sam en pleine ébullition sentimentale, les mots de son colonel qui résonnait en elle : l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis des années venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, elle n'en revenait pas, c'était tellement inattendu !!

_T –Je trouve que le colonel bien fait de vous raconter ce qui c'était passé._

_D –Vous étiez au courrant Teal'c !?_

_T –Oui_

S -Comment ? 

_T –J'étais à côté (désolé, mais il peut très bien être a coté même si on ne le voit pas a l'écran, je prends une liberté pour ma fic), je trouve que vous avez suffisamment attendu pour pouvoir être heureux touts les deux. Je vous laisse, je dois faire mon Kel'no'rim._

_D –Vous pensez que vous auriez pu faire ça Sam ?_

_S –Daniel !_

_D –Sam, répondez a ma question._

_S –Je n'en sait rien Daniel, honnêtement, je n'en sais rien du tout._

_D –Vous avez bien une petite idée, et vous n'allez pas oublier ce qu'il vient de vous dire quand même !_

_S –Il faut que je réfléchisse à tout ça, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps._

_D –O.K.mais vous me dites ce que vous faites une fois que vous aurez pris une décision, d'accord ?_

_S –Daniel !_

_D –D'accort ?_

_S –D'accort Daniel._

Elle était rentrée chez elle plus tôt que d'habitude, cela faisait maintenant une heure et demi et elle n'avait pas bougé de son canapé, elle réfléchissait aux conséquences de l'aveu de Ja… du colonel et aux conséquences qu'il aurait sur sa vie. Elle pouvait très bien démissionner, mais n'en avait pas envie. Elle voulait tout de même voir si une histoire avec son supérieur pouvait réussir, en fait elle en mourrait d'envie mais avait trop peur pour se lancer. Peur que ça ne marche pas, peur de le décevoir, d'être déçue, de souffrir si ça ne marchait pas , parce qu'elle savait que ci ça ne fonctionnait pas, elle souffrirait plus que jamais alors au court de sa vie, parce qu'elle l'aimait, tout simplement. Une fois arrivée a cette conclusion, elle se trouva stupide, elle l'aimait, le bonheur lui tendait les bras et elle, comme une idiote, le refusait !! Pour une scientifique de renon intergalactique, qui avait sauvé la terre (et d'autres planètes) un nombre incalculable de fois grâce a ces idées de génie, elle était vachement stupide ! Et vachement trouillarde !! c'était ça elle avait trop peur pour faire quoi que ce soit ! A cet instant de ces réflexions, un coup de sonnette la fit émerger. Elle alla ouvrir et tomba nez a nez avec un homme tenant un bouquet de roses rouges et de lys blancs a la main.

_X –Mademoiselle Samantha Carter ?_

_S –Oui, c'est moi ?_

_X –Tenez, c'est pour vous._

_S –Pardon ?!_

_X –Oui, vous pouvez me signer un reçu, s'il vous plait ?_

_S –Euh…Oui, bien sur._

_X –Bonne soirée et n'oubliez pas de lire la lettre._

_S –Oui…Bonne soirée._

Elle mit le bouquet dans un vase et ouvrit l'enveloppe et lu :

Ma Sam, mon amour,

Je ne sait pas si le fleurs te plaisent, mais j'ai choisi en pensant à toi c'est déjà ça ! au cas ou tu doute, ou au cas où tu ai peur, je t'aime et je t'aimerait durant toute ma vie. Et au cas ou tu veuille bien d'un colonel grisonnant, grincheux et un peu idiot ( moi, bien sur même si je ne pense pas que cette description convienne à quelqu'un d'autre ), ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai envoyé ma lettre de démission à Georges (pour la deuxième fois) et tu n'auras pas à démissionner de la base, je l'ait fait avant toi (tu ne risque pas de me faire changer d'avis attention !!) .

Je pourrait continuer pendant longtemps à te dire que je t'aime, mais il faut que je me calme alors à bientôt mon amour.

A toi pour toujours

Jack

P.S. :Je t'aime, je t'aime , je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime !!!

Elle était estomaquée, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru capable d'un tel romantisme, elle n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais cru qu'un jour elle recevrait un bouquet de fleurs de jack !! Encore moins accompagné d'une lettre d'amour aussi poignante et émouvante. A cet instant, les quelques peurs qui lui restaient s'envolèrent comme des feuilles mortes. Elle se précipita vers sa chambre, mit une robe et pris ses clefs et roulât vers la maison de Jack. Arrivée devant chez lui, elle sortit de sa voiture et alla toquer à sa porte. Il mit 30 secondes a arriver et à ouvrir la porte. Quand il la vit devant sa porte il lui demanda :

_J –Que fait tu là Sam ?_

_S –Je t'aime !!_

Et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle l'embrassa. Elle fit passer dans son baiser tout son amour longtemps refoulé et il lui répondit de la même manière. Au bout de deux minutes, jack se détacha de ses lèvres et lui dit d'un ton pas du tout enthousiaste :

_J –Jusqu'à ce que ma démission soit officielle, je ne crois pas que ce soit un très bonne idée._

_S –Je sais et je m'en fiche !_

_J –Pas moi, j'ai démissionné pour que tu puisse garder ton travail a la base, la planète a encore besoin de toi et je refuse que tu te sacrifie a cause de moi,…,même si je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser !_

_S –Tu as raison, mais…_

_J –Demain ça sera officiel alors attend encore un peu, je t'en prie, je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse._

_S –Je ne serait pas malheureuse puisque je t'aurais toi !!_

_J –Tes expériences et ton réacteur à naquada ne te manquerons pas ?_

_S –Non._

_J –Sam !!_

_S –Pas autant que toi pendant quatre ans._

_J –Ton père ne voudrait pas que tu bousille ta carrière à cause de moi._

_S –Mais moi je m'en fiche !!_

_J –Pas moi, je refuse d'être a l'origine d'une dispute de famille._

_S –Tu as raison mais ça va être dur demain à la base._

_J –Pour moi aussi, mais pense plutôt à demain soir, quand nous serons enfin libres !!_

_S –Je sais et je t'aime._

_J –Je t'aime aussi._

Sur ces derniers mots, ils se séparèrent, sans se quitter des yeux, et Sam rentra chez elle sur un nuage.

Le lendemain a la base, Sam avait du mal à se concentrer sur son travail. Même le dernier artefact rapporté de P3X-658 avait du mal a retenir son attention. Elle laissa ses pensées vagabonder jusqu'à la veille et au baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Jack. A ce moment, les hauts-parleurs de la base se mirent a annoncer :

_X –SG-1 est attendue en salle de briefing immédiatement, SG-1 est attendue en salle de briefing immédiatement !_

Elle se dépêchât d'y aller et y retrouva toute l'équipe ainsi que le général Hammond.

_H –Bienvenue major, on attendait plus que vous et le colonel !_

_J –Bizarre que Carter soit en retard, d'habitude c'est toujours moi !!_

_H –Colonel, c'est plus particulièrement a vous que je voulait parler. Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?!?_

_J –Ma lettre de démission._

_D –Quoi ?!?!?_

_J –La dernière fois que je vous l'aie donnée, vous n'avez pas eu le temps de l'accepter, vous voulez bien le faire cette fois ci ?_

_H –La dernière fois ?_

_J –Pendant la boucle. De toutes manière, je ne changerais pas d'avis sur ma décision Georges !_

_H –Pourquoi voulez vous démissionner ?_

_J –pour avoir une chance de vivre avec la femme que j'aime._

_H –Mais de qui parlez-vous colonel ?_

_J –De Sam._

Il s'ensuivit un silence d'au mois une minute puis jack repris la parole :

_J –Vous l'acceptez ma démission oui ou non ? Je ne vais pas attendre toute ma vie, quatre ans ça m'a suffit !_

_H –Mais colonel…_

_S –Vous ne le ferez pas changer d'avis mon général, j'ai pourtant essayée._

_H –Major !! vous étiez au courrant ?_

_S –Oui mon général._

_H –Depuis quand ?_

_S –Hier mon général, hier soir qu'il veut démissionner et hier midi qu'il a démissionné pendant une des boucles._

_J –Bon vous me l'accordez ma démission oui ou non ?_

_H –Vous voulez vraiment vivre avec le major colonel ?_

_J –Oui !_

_S –Et c'est réciproque mon général !_

_D -Sam, vous aviez dit que vous me préviendrais si vous preniez une décision !_

_S –J'ai préféré passer un coup de fil a Jack. Daniel, vous me comprendrez j'en suis sure._

_H –D'accord, mes deux meilleurs officiers sont amoureux l'un de l'autre ! Quel cauchemar !!_

_J –Et ont l'intention de vivre le reste de leur vie ensemble ! Vous allez accepter ma démission ou il faudra que je me débrouille pour passer en cours martiale ?_

_S –Jack, je te défend de faire ça !_

_J –Je plaisante Sam._

_H –Vous ne bougez pas tout les deux, je doit téléphoner au président._

_S&J- Oui mon général._

Le général quitta la pièce et Daniel commença a les questionner sur leur relation :

_D –Vous auriez pu me prévenir quand même ! Vous auriez du nous mettre au courrant que vous aviez décidé de franchir le pas vous…_

_J –Daniel, on a juste décidé hier devant le pas de ma porte d'avoir une chance, c'est tout !_

_D –Je croyait que Sam vous avait passé un coup de fil ?_

_S –Vous croyez que j'allais dire au général que j'était allée voir jack ! Même si nous n'avons encore rien fait d'illégal, ça aurait été plus dur de faire plier le général ._

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau du général Hammond :

_H –monsieur le président, je vous appelle parce que nous avons un problème._

_P –Les goa'ulds veulent nous attaquer ?_

_H –Non monsieur, mais le colonel O'Neill veut démissionner._

_P –Quoi !! C'est hors de question ! Nous avons besoin de lui pour protéger notre planète !_

_H –Je sais monsieur le président_

_P –Pourquoi veut-il démissionner ?_

_H –C'est délicat monsieur…_

_P –Dites moi._

_H –Voilà, il veut vivre avec une militaire et comme vous le savez, cela est interdit par la loi de non-fraternisation._

_P –Elle ne pourrait pas démissionner elle ?_

_H –Ce serait préférable que non._

_P –Pourquoi ?_

_H –C'est le major Carter monsieur._

_P –c'est une plaisanterie général ?!_

_H –Non monsieur._

_P –Qu'en pensez vous Général ?_

_H –A titre personnel ?_

_P –Oui !_

_H –Je pense qu'ils méritent d'être heureux, ça fait quatre ans qu'ils s'aiment, ce n'est un secret pour personne et ça fait quatre ans qu'ils n'ont rien fait l'un envers l'autre et qu'ils doivent se battre en se sacrifiant l'un l'autre. Ils ont largement mérités d'être enfin heureux touts les deux._

_P –je suis d'accord, mais que voulez vous que je fasse ?_

_H –Je n'en sait rien monsieur le président._

_P –Il n'y a pas un moyens de faire en sorte qu'ils restent touts les deux, cela doit être possible de leur avoir une dérogation, non ?_

_H –Si monsieur, mais ça prend toujours des mois !_

_P –Bon… Vu que je n'ais pas le choix, je vous envoie une dérogation dans la journée, que ça me serve a quelque chose d'être président !_

_H –Mais seule une commission peut leur accorder !!_

_P –Je suis le président, je peut absolument leur accorder pour service rendus a la nation, je crois que c'est la quinzième fois ( je ne les ait pas contées, et puis je n'ait pas les DVD de stargate, je ne peut pas compter dsl ) qu'ils sauvent la terre, ils le méritent._

_H –Merci beaucoup monsieur le président, je vais leur annoncer la nouvelle !_

_P –Donnez-leur de ma part tous mes vœux de bonheur_

Dans la salle de briefing, une fois Hammond revenu :

_H –Le président n'as pas accepté votre démission…_

_J&S –Quoi !! Mais…_

_H –Laissez-moi finir s'il vous plais ! Il a dit qu'il m'enverrait une dérogation pour vous et le SGC d'ici la fin de la journée. D'ici là, je ne veut aucun geste ou parole déplacées. De qui que ce soit !! C'est clair ?_

_D –Général, ça fait depuis hier qu'ils ont décides d'être ensemble et il n'y a rien eu de suspect ce matin, même Teal'c et moi avons étés surpris par l'annonce de Jack, alors je crois qu'il n'y auras pas de problèmes aujourd'hui._

_J –Merci de nous soutenir Daniel_

_H –Le briefing est terminé, rompez._

Tous partirent dans des directions différentes et ne se retrouvèrent que deux heures plus tard, dans la salle d'embarquement. La porte s'ouvrit et le général leur dit :

_H –Colonel, major, je l'aie reçue. Bonne chance tous pour cette mission et a dans cinq heures._

_J –Merci général. _(se tournant vers Sam en tendant sa main vers elle)_ Tu est prêt a partir pour une nouvelle mission à des années-lumières de chez nous ?_

_S –Oui, du moment que nous sommes ensemble, rien d'autre ne compte._

Elle pris la main qu'il lui tendait, et ensemble ils franchirent la porte, vers leur avenir à deux, plus heureux qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

Fin 

Merci a ma manu qui m'as aidée a trouver une fin a cette fic, et n'hésitez pas a mettre des commentaires sur le forum, même méchants et si vous avez des fics sur atlantis (des shweir, pas des sheyla) , prévenez-moi **SVP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Les commentaires aussi sont les bienvenus.

Pour les deux dernières demandes de l'auteur, voici le mot sur lequel vous devez cliquer pour gagner 2000 euros.. euh, non, pour envoyer vos commentaires ou vos fics… ou les deux, ce serait encore mieux… vous voulez mettre ma fic sur un autre site, envoyez-moi un mail SVP !! que je sache ou elle est…

ET VIVE STARGATE SG-1 ET ATLANTIS


End file.
